Hope and Promise
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: REPUBLISH in NH archive!/Aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya. Aku akan menghabiskan semua sisa hidupku untuknya, hanya untuk dirinya. Setidaknya hanya itulah, yang bisa aku lakukan untuk nii-san… dan dirinya…/NaruHina, KyuuHina/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Diclaimer: NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC**

**Pairing: NaruHina slight KyuuHina**

**HOPE AND PROMISE**

20 Desember 19xx

Salju pertama sudah turun.

Itulah yang kupikirkan saat mataku memandang ke luar jendela. Butiran-butiran salju mulai turun menghiasi kota Tokyo. Aku menghela nafas. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah jam dinding di depanku, pukul 15.45

Aku menyambar jaketku yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya. Setelah mendapat izin untuk pulang dari Kakashi, aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung tempatku bekerja. Hawa dingin dan butiran salju yang terus turun mengiringi perjalananku menuju apartemenku. Dia pasti sedang menunggu kepulanganku. Ya, saat salju pertama turun, dia selalu menungguku… tapi bukan untuk melihatku ataupun bertemu denganku… Dia menungguku… hanya karena _dirinya_ dan untuk _dirinya._

Sekali saja, apa aku boleh berharap… suatu saat nanti… ia akan menungguku, benar-benar menunggu kehadiranku… bukan untuk _dirinya_?

.

.

.

Aku memutar kunci apartemen dan membuka pintunya. Mataku menangkap sosok dirinya yang duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memandangi pigura foto di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap pigura foto itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu untukku. Dan kini, ia memberikan senyumannya yang sangat aku sukai itu _hanya_ pada sebuah foto.

Ralat, baginya itu bukan hanya sekedar foto. Karena itu adalah foto _dirinya_, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat senyuman indah itu terukir di wajah malaikatnya.

Kumantapkan langkahku mendekatinya. Perlahan kutepuk pundaknya dengan lembut.

"_Tadaima_… Hinata…"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku "Ahh… _Okaeri_ Naruto…"

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluk tubuhnya. Aku tidak ingin dia nantinya akan menghindariku. Aku tidak yakin apa aku akan mampu menerima kenyataan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang Naruto… Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemui_nya_…"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. Ia tersenyum senang lalu bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil jaketnya. Tidak lama ia kembali muncul dengan mengenakan jaket putih orange miliknya dan menarik lenganku.

"Ayo cepat Naruto!" serunya dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengikutinya melangkah keluar dari apartemenku.

Apa suatu saat nanti… Aku juga bisa mengukirkan senyum itu di wajahmu… _my dear?_

Apa suatu saat nanti… Kau akan memberikan senyummu itu… untukku?

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam akhirnya kami sampai di sini. Tempat dimana _dirinya_ berada.

Pemakaman keluarga Namikaze.

Kami melangkah perlahan melewati nisan-nisan hingga tiba di sebuah nisan berwarna putih yang tertutup salju dengan sebuah nama terukir di sana.

_**Namikaze Kyuubi. **_

_**Friend, family,and lover.**___

_**May he rest in peace.**_

Sejenak nafasku tercekat saat melihat nama yang terukir di nisan tersebut. Padahal ini sudah tahun ketiga kami mengunjungi makam ini. Tapi tetap saja aku belum terbiasa.

Sebesar inikah pengaruh sosok kakakku, Namikaze Kyuubi dalam kehidupanku dan Hinata?

Hinata maju dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh nisan itu. senyumannya semakin mengembang di bibirnya. Namun guratan kesedihan terpancar di sepasang mata birunya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kyuu-kun… Apa kabar? Maaf kalau aku dan Naruto sudah lama tidak mengunjungimu… Aku… Aku merindukanmu… Kyuu-kun…"

Tubuhnya bergetar. Aku tahu ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Sebisa mungkin, Hinata tidak akan menangis di depan _nii-san_. Karena _nii-san_ paling tidak suka jika melihat ia menangis.

"Hehehe, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyuu-kun. Aku sudah melakukan semua apa yang kau mau. Setiap hari aku makan dan tidur teratur, aku juga melanjutkan kuliahku. Aku juga sudah mendapat banyak teman. Ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Sai, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, pokoknya banyak. Kau pasti tidak percaya kan, aku akhirnya bisa mendapat teman sebanyak itu? Yah, kalau bukan karenamu yang memaksaku, mungkin sampai sekarang… Aku akan tetap sendiri…"

Ia menghela nafas, tidak berapa lama ia mengenggam tanganku dan menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kami.

"Dan aku sekarang… telah menikah dengan Naruto… Seperti yang kau inginkan, Kyuu-kun…"

Aku hanya tetap diam mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata. Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dadaku terlalu sesak dan mulutku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jadi… Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyuu-kun. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau pasti bahagia kan?. Aku juga sudah berjanji kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, kan? Karena itu beristirahatlah dengan tenang Kyuu-kun. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. _I promise._"

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meletakkan karangan bunga di nisan _nii-san_. Tangannya kembali menyentuh nisan itu dan menyusurinya. Seakan ia menyusuri wajah _nii-san_.

Aku menahan nafas dan menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Hinata… Tunggulah di mobil sebentar… Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan _nii-san_… Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Awalnya Hinata sedikit terkejut. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan meninggalkanku. Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri di sini… di depan nisan _nii-san_. Perlahan kusentuh nisan itu dan tersenyum miris. Ingin kuutarakan semua keluh kesahku sekarang juga.

"Hai, _nii-san_. Kurasa aku tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi padamu. Banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu…"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mencoba menggerakkan bibirku untuk mengucapkan semua hal yang dari dulu ingin aku katakan.

"_Nii-san_… Kau tahu… Dari dulu aku selalu kalah denganmu… Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau… Kasih sayang _tou-san_, mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Inggris, menjadi pengganti _tou-san_ memimpin perusahaan… Semua itu adalah hal yang kuinginkan, tapi malah kau yang mendapatkannya, _nii-san_…"

Aku menarik nafas, berusaha mengontrol seluruh emosi yang berkecamuk di hatiku.

"Dan kuakui, aku memang iri padamu. Tapi sejujurnya, aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau yang mendapatkan semua itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengalahkanmu atau merebut semua itu darimu… Perhatian _tou-san_, penghargaan, pujian, kedudukan… Aku bisa merelakannya…"

Aku kembali menarik nafas, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Tapi… Satu hal… Yang tidak bisa aku relakan untukmu… adalah _dia_, _nii-sa_n. Aku tahu dia adalah milikmu, tunanganmu. Dia sangat bahagia bersamamu nii-san. Tapi kau… kau dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dia karena kecelakaan konyol itu dan menyuruhku untuk menjaga dan menikah dengannya. Apa kau sudah gila, heh _nii-san_?"

Nafasku memburu. Rasanya aku sudah kehilangan kontrol diriku. Biarlah, biar aku utarakan semua yang kurasakan selama ini di hadapan nisan _nii-san_.

"Aku tidak tahu… Apa aku harus marah atau berterimakasih padamu. Asal kau tahu… Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu. Bahkan sampai kau sudah meninggal pun, aku tetap tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu. Karena cintanya hanya untukmu. Dia memandangku hanya karena dirimu. Dia bersamaku, selalu berada di sisiku, itu juga karena dirimu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa… mengalahkanmu…"

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum miris, beginikah rasanya menjadi orang ketiga antara orang yang kau sayangi dengan orang yang sudah tiada?

"Kalau saja kau bisa mendengarku, aku yakin kau pasti akan tertawa karena aku bisa bicara sepanjang ini padamu, _nii-san_… "

Hembusan angin dan salju menerpa wajah dan tubuhku. Menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berbeda. Perlahan aku membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauhi makam _nii-san_. Namun, lagi-lagi aku merasakan sensasi ini. Aku akhirnya membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap makam _nii-san_ untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku menyayangimu… sangat menyayangimu… _Nii-san_…"

Itulah kata terakhir yang mampu aku ucapkan. Kemudian kumantapkan langkahku untuk terus berjalan hingga aku tiba di depan mobilku dan segera saja aku masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sudah selesai, Naruto? Ehh… Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata…"

Seketika aku tersentak saat kurasakan sepasang tangan miliknya membingkai wajahku. Kemudian ia menautkan kedua mata _amethyst_ miliknya dengan mata _sapphire _milikku.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba untuk merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan tangan ini. Kehangatan dan sentuhan yang selalu aku inginkan dan kurindukan. Perlahan kusentuh tangannya, dan aku membalas tatapannya. Sebuah kesadaran pun muncul dalam pikiranku.

Mungkin aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan _nii-san_… Mungkin aku memang tidak akan bisa memiliki dirinya, seutuhnya untuk diriku. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya melihatku, seperti dia melihat _nii-san_…

Tapi aku juga mencintai dirinya, sama seperti _nii-san_. Aku juga ingin melindunginya, seperti _nii-san_ yang selalu melindunginya. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, seperti aku yang sudah kehilangan _nii-san_.

Kueratkan genggamanku di tangannya. Aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang, walaupun selamanya dia hanya akan mencintai _nii-san_. Aku akan tetap selalu mencintainya, selamanya. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya. Aku akan menghabiskan semua sisa hidupku untuknya, hanya untuk dirinya.

Setidaknya hanya itulah, yang bisa aku lakukan untuk _nii-san_… dan dirinya…

Hanya itu….

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N:Sebenarnya ini termasuk salah satu fic OS pertamaku tapi untuk pairing lain (SN) dan karena kecelakaan jadi terhapus. Bongkar draft ini lagi di laptop dan muncul niat buat republish dengan beda pairing hehehe.

Mind to review?


End file.
